Souffrance inavouée
by missmoss
Summary: Bella reste seule avec Jacob, pendant que la bataille fait rage. Comment se sent Edward? One shot du point de vue d'Edward, qui se place pendant hésitation...


_**Disclamer: Non, non, non... malheureusement les personnages ici présents ne sont pas à moi. Tout appartient, comme vous le savez à Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Voilà... c'est mon second O-S. Celui-ci prend place dans "Hésitation" lorsque Edward s'en va et laisse Bella seule au campement avec Jacob, pendant la bataille avec les nouveau-nés. Je voulais voir cet épisode de son point de vue à lui... alors voilà!**

______________________

**Souffrance inavouée**

L'attente m'était insupportable. Je décidais donc d'aller aider sur le champ de bataille, suivi de près par Seth. D'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre en scrutant l'esprit de Seth, les choses s'étaient gâtées, là-bas. Une personne de plus ne serait pas de trop pour vaincre cette horde de vampires nouveau-nés. Je m'étais suffisamment éloigné à présent. Je ne percevais plus aucuns bruits provenant du campement où j'avais laissé Bella, ma Bella. Elle devait prendre une décision, je devais donc la laisser seule avec ce sale cabot alors qu'une bataille faisait rage non loin de là. A cette pensée, je failli presque y retourner. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras et ne plus jamais m'éloigner d'elle. Elle était tellement fragile… Et moi dans un moment d'intense stupidité je l'avais laissé, _encore une fois_. Il fallait lui accorder au moins ça, à ce loup-garou, il l'avait soutenu et aidé pendant tout ce temps où j'avais quitté Forks… et l'amour de ma vie. Je pensais vraiment que la quitter était le meilleur moyen de la protéger. Je m'étais trompé. Depuis que j'étais revenu, le doute m'envahissait aux vues des liens qui unissaient mon amour à ce loup-garou. Je ne pouvais, décemment, plus vivre comme ça. L'hypothèse qu'elle me quitte pour lui m'effleura l'esprit. La colère m'emplit aussitôt. Mais s'il le fallait, si tel était son choix, je la laisserais partir avec lui. Je la laisserais être heureuse. Toutefois un loup-garou pouvait être tellement incontrôlable, Emily en était la preuve vivante. Même si Sam s'en voulait, il n'avais su se maitriser à temps, blessant celle qu'il aimait. Je n'osais imaginer les remords qui le rongeaient chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur son visage mutilé. Je devrais donc veiller sur Bella… à distance. Elle passerait tout son temps à la Push, évidemment. Je n'avais pas le droit d'y mettre les pieds… s'il le fallait je briserais le traité.

Je me remémorai alors ce qui c'était passé quelques instants plus tôt, alors que j'essayais de rattraper Jacob.

_Je courais à travers les arbres plus vite qu'à mon habitude, essayant de retrouver Jacob. J'avais des remords, j'avais fait pleurer Bella. C'était de ma faute si il avait appris la nouvelle de cette façon, s'il avait réagit aussi violemment. J'en avais eu assez de son air suffisant, de son aptitude à réconforter Bella, de sa capacité à réussir là où j'échouais. J'étais jaloux. J'avais été inutile ces dernières heures, un simple contact avec la peau de Bella lui aurait valu une horrible pneumonie. La nuit qu'il avaient passés chaudement entrelacés, juste sous mes yeux, m'avait été insupportable, le plus grand des supplices en cent ans. J'aurais apprécié lui dévisser la tête, lui enlever son sourire béat, et par la même occasion, ses pensées salaces au sujet de ma Bella. Je savais qu'il était dans les parages à écouter notre conversation, et j'avais pris un malin plaisir à évoquer nos plus belles nuits, avec Bella. Mais à présent, les pleurs de mon amour me transperçaient le cœur. Le regret pouvait se lire sur chaque partie de mon visage. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser dans cet état. Même si cela signifiait ramener cette immondice prés d'elle. _

_A présent, je sentais son odeur désagréable et pu l'entendre, non loin de là, qui filait vers la clairière, là où le combat faisait rage. Je ne mis pas longtemps à le rattraper, ce qui fût relativement aisé. La discussion cependant n'en fût pas de même. Il était vraisemblablement fou de rage. Je pouvais l'entendre grogner des insanités à mon encontre, et hurler toute sa peine. Ses pensées n'étaient que cris de douleurs et souffrance. La nouvelle de mon mariage prochain avec Bella lui avait fait l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur. Je m'étonnais soudain à avoir pitié de lui. _

_« Va-t-en avant que je ne brise le cœur de Bella en te tuant ! Va retrouver ta… fiancée ! » Cette pensée lui arracha une grimace._

_« Jacob… attend… elle veut te parler. Elle veut tout t'expliquer. Laisse-lui une chance de s'excuser. Je t'en pris, tu comptes beaucoup à ses yeux. Bella ne se pardonnera jamais de t'avoir fait du mal.»_

_Ses grognements redoublèrent à l'évocation du prénom de ma bien-aimée... de notre bien-aimée. Il était maintenant en position d'attaque. Je me mis sur mes gardes sans pour autant le lui montrer. S'il attaquait, je devais être prêt. _

_« Très bien… mais tu sais comment elle est. Elle s'en voudra toute sa vie de n'avoir pas pu tout t'expliquer. Tu lui feras énormément de mal, Jacob. Si tu l'aimais vraiment… »_

_« D'accord… mais ferme-la, compris ? » cria-t-il enfin. « Je ne le fais pas pour toi, c'est pour elle. » Il se retourna vivement et s'enfuit alors vers le campement. Je le suivais, tentant de rassembler mes idées. Je devais les laisser seuls, quoiqu'il m'en coûte._

Je revenais à ma réalité. Je savais qu'une part d'elle l'aimait, mais je ne connaissais pas l'ampleur de cette partie. Ces doutes et incertitudes me consumèrent. Ma souffrance était atroce, jamais je n'aurais pu penser que l'amour faisait aussi mal. J'arrivais enfin à la clairière, Seth à mes côtés. Pendant toute la traversée de la forêt, j'avais pu suivre le déroulement des actions à travers son esprit. De part son état de loup-garou, il était en relation constante avec toute la meute, ce qui facilitait grandement la communication. J'avais accès aux esprits de tous les loups, Jacob y compris. Je me refusais cependant d'en écouter davantage. Seth s'arrêta brusquement. Un ordre de l'alpha lui interdisait d'avancer davantage, il s'en retourna donc vers le campement.

Le combat faisait rage, la fureur des nouveau-nés se lisant sur leurs visages. Ils étaient plus forts mais bien trop prévisibles. Comme prévu, les techniques de Jasper se révélèrent payantes. La grande majorité de nos troupes, vampires et loups, se battaient habilement, désarçonnant et tuant le plus possible. Notre tactique avait été la bonne, la surprise de notre côté, nous avions donc l'avantage. Je m'autorisais à porter le coup fatal à plusieurs de nos rivaux. L'excitation du combat remplaçait peu à peu l'amer goût de l'incertitude. Emmett s'amusait férocement, je pouvais lire en lui une joie sans pareils. Alice, ma chère sœur, ne s'ennuyais pas non plus. Elle s'agitait habilement entre deux nouveau-nés, ne leurs laissant pas de répits. Ils n'arrivaient pas à l'attraper, son petit corps menu devinant leurs gestes bien avant qu'ils ne les accomplissent. La rage les brûlaient… et je me mis à sourire, derechef Alice m'adressa un clin d'œil complice. On aurait pu penser que toute ma famille était à une simple récréation. Les loups, quant à eux, étaient bien plus concentrés, décapitant certains vampires, en mutilant d'autres. Leur sauvagerie était évidente mais leur aide était vraiment précieuse. C'était des combattants hors-pairs. Je m'engageais, à mon tour, dans une lutte féroce avec un vampire bien moins qu'habile, ses coups étaient hasardeux. Il n'avait aucune technique. Pff… que du muscle et rien dans la tête. Je me permis quelques minutes à l'observer et sautais déjà sur une branche trois mètres plus haut, avant d'atterrir derrière lui. Il perdait ses repères, cherchant où j'étais. Je m'ennuyais… j'en finissais donc vite avec lui. L'adrénaline du combat me parcourait encore les veines, mais je devais protéger Bella avant tout. Scrutant l'esprit des loups, j'en appris assez pour comprendre que Jacob allait bientôt nous rejoindre, laissant Bella avec Seth.

Je courus donc dans sa direction. J'apercevais déjà Seth, couché sur le flanc non loin de là. J'entendis alors les battements du cœur de Bella dans la tente. Je m'autorisais à prendre une goulée d'air frais avant de l'y rejoindre. A ce que j'avais compris, Jacob était plutôt content de lui-même, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour mon compte. Pour la première fois, j'eus vraiment peur de la voir s'éloigner de moi. Une douleur lancinante s'empara de ma poitrine, là où devait se trouver mon cœur. J'entrais calmement dans l'habitacle réduit, elle ne m'avait pas entendu. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, je percevais son souffle saccadé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui caresser les cheveux d'un geste tendre, à mon contact, elle frissonna. Derechef, je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Ça va ? » lui dis-je, inquiet.

« Non. J'ai envie de mourir. » l'anxiété était évidente dans sa voix.

« Cela n'arrivera jamais. Je ne le permettrai pas. » C'était bien vrai. Bella étais mon amour, celui que j'avais toujours attendu. La seule pensée qu'elle ne fût plus de ce monde m'arracha une grimace d'effroi.

« Ne t'avance pas trop, » gémit-elle. « Tu risques de changer d'avis. » La confusion et le chaos emplit mes traits. Je me ressaisis avant qu'elle n'ais pu l'apercevoir. Je réalisais soudain.

« Où est Jacob ? » lui demandais-je.

« Il est parti se battre. » Sa voix trahissait son inquiétude. Je me mis soudain à observer l'esprit de Seth Clearwater, tout proche de notre tente. Les images qui défilaient dans sa tête, et donc dans celle de Jacob, étaient assez explicites. J'aurais voulu crier à Bella toute la haine que j'avais ressenti jusque là, toute la souffrance qu'elle m'infligeait en ce moment. Mais aucun son ne passa mes lèvres. Mon cerveau était anesthésié. La peine m'avait rendu interdit. Mon esprit se troubla, les seules images que j'avais en tête, étaient Bella dans ses bras, dans ses horribles bras de sale cabot, leurs lèvres se rencontrant. Mon envie de meurtre refit surface et je souhaitais alors qu'il quitte ce monde le plus vite possible. Si mon cœur avait pu battre encore, il se serait arrêté sous le coup. Je voyais Bella s'agrippant à ses cheveux, entourant son torse de ses bras si fragiles, ne lâchant plus sa bouche… comme elle le faisait avec moi.

« Ah ! » lui dis-je, après un long moment. Ce fût le seul mot que je pus extirper de ma gorge. La douleur m'empêchait de parler, mon cerveau se refusant à formuler une phrase correcte.

Un horrible coup de poignard se fit sentir. « Embrasse-moi Jacob» Elle lui avait demandé ce baiser. Elle voulait l'embrasser. Trahison. Je ne savais plus que ressentir à l'égard de l'amour de ma vie. Elle avait apprécié ce baiser, elle ne faisait pas semblant. Je la connaissais, elle avait les mêmes réactions sous le coup de mes caresses. Son corps se cambrant de désir, ses doigts tâtonnant chaque parcelle du corps de son amant qui n'était pas moi. La fureur emplit tout mon être. Comment pouvait-elle me faire ça ? Je l'aimais bien plus que ma propre vie, elle _était_ toute ma vie et elle en embrassait un autre ?

Je voulus partir de cette tente, tout quitter, emporter avec moi mes folles illusions d'un avenir heureux avec Bella. Je ne pouvais plus la voir de la même manière, j'avais trop mal. Quand soudain, la caresse de sa main chaude sur la mienne me rappela à la réalité. J'avais omis un détail essentiel dans les pensées de Jacob. Il l'avait manipulé. Comment avait-il pu être aussi vil ? Il lui avait menti pour un baiser ! Il avait joué le héros et Bella l'avait cru. Vraiment pathétique ! Il l'avait pratiquement forcé à lui faire cette demande abjecte.

Je me recomposais enfin. Bella était tellement fragile et innocente. Décidément, il ne la méritait pas. Ce n'était qu'un sale cabot répugnant et sans conscience des choses. Je décidais de garder mes pensées et ma souffrance pour moi. J'avais infligé à Bella assez de tourments pendant ces long mois, je n'avais droit ici qu'à mon châtiment. La voir dans les bras de cette ordure serait ma pénitence jusqu'à la fin, ma punition à n'avoir pas su la protéger comme il le fallait. J'étais seul coupable.

Un ricanement amer, un rire sans joie m'échappa alors.

« Et moi qui me croyais prêt à tous les coups bas. En comparaison, j'ai l'air d'un saint. » Lui sifflais-je. «Je ne t'en veux pas, mon amour. Jacob est plus sournois que je ne l'aurais pensé. J'aurais bien aimé cependant que tu ne lui demandes pas ce baiser. »

Elle releva doucement la tête, ses yeux remplit de larmes, et me regarda d'un air abattu. « Edward… je… je…je suis… » Implora-t-elle, les larmes se déversant déjà sur ses joues si pâles. Mon cœur se brisa à cette vue.

« Chut ! Ce n'est pas grave, il t'aurait embrassé de toute façon, que tu sois ou non tombée dans le panneau. Simplement, je n'ais plus d'excuse pour lui casser la figure. Dommage, j'aurais adoré. »

« Quel panneau ? » S'interloqua-t-elle. Son innocence me fit sourire. Elle avait crus de toutes ses forces en ce numéro stupide.

« Voyons, Bella, tu as vraiment cru qu'il était d'une telle noblesse ? Qu'il se sacrifierait glorieusement rien que pour me laisser la voie libre ? » Lui demandais-je, cachant à peine le mépris le plus profond que je ressentais. Elle releva lentement le menton, plantant ses beaux yeux chocolat dans les miens. Elle était si belle, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder.

« Oui, je l'ais cru. » avoua-t-elle piteusement, après un moment.

« Tu mens si mal que tu gobes le premier un peu doué dans ce domaine. » lui dis-je, tout en m'esclaffant.

Elle s'immobilisa soudain, me scrutant du regard. «Pourquoi n'es-tu pas fâché ? Pourquoi ne me hais-tu pas ? N'as-tu pas eu vent de toute l'histoire ? »

Elle paraissait tellement surprise et confondue d'excuses. A l'image du souvenir des pensées de Jacob, je ne pus retenir un grognement, qui lui échappa cependant.

« J'ai eu l'essentiel. Jacob émet des images mentales très parlantes. J'ai autant de peine pour la meute que pour moi. Le pauvre Sam en était écœuré. Heureusement, il a obligé Jacob à se concentré sur autre chose, à présent. » Elle ferma les paupières, m'empêchant de communiquer avec les derniers remparts de ses pensées. Elle secouait la tête, elle s'en voulait toujours, apparemment. Je devais la consoler.

« Tu n'es qu'une humaine. » lui soufflais-je. Elle rouvrit les yeux. « C'est l'excuse la plus minable qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. » me dit-elle.

« Il n'empêche, tu l'es. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, quand bien même je le regrette. Il y a des vides dans ton existence que je ne peux pas remplir, j'en suis conscient. » Cette affirmation rouvrit soudain la douleur lancinante de ma poitrine. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais pleuré à ce constat. Bella était humaine, pas moi. Il n'y avait rien que je désirais plus ardemment en cet instant, que d'être humain à ses côtés. Je comprenais un peu mieux le point de vue de Rosalie sur le sujet.

« C'est faux. Il n'y a pas de vides. Je suis horrible, c'est tout. » Me dit-elle âprement. Le déroulement des actes défilait encore sous mes yeux. Je les chassais délibérément, ne voulant souffrir encore une fois, et ne voulant pas perdre mon calme devant Bella.

« Tu l'aimes. » chuchotais-je avec toute la tendresse dont j'étais capable en cet instant. Oui, Bella l'aimais et le dire à voix haute, semblait m'arracher mes derniers semblant de vie. Je la regardais. Le petit pli sur son front avait refait surface. Je me demandais ce à quoi elle était en train de penser. Elle me regarda, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, encore une fois.

« Je t'aime plus que lui. » me dit-elle. Ses mots ravirent mon pauvre cœur mutilé. Je l'aimais, et elle aussi. C'était tout ce qui importait, le reste ne comptait pas. Pour autant, la douleur de ma poitrine ne s'effaça pas. Je me promis de me taire. Elle ne devait jamais rien savoir de la peine qu'elle m'avait infligé aujourd'hui. Jamais, elle n'aurait à se soucier de ma douleur. Seul son état m'importait. Elle m'avait choisit, et rien ne nous séparerait plus à présent.

**Fin.**

**--------------------------**

**Pour le prochain texte, j'essairais de faire plus long, j'en ai marre des O-S... :)**

**Reviews, critiques et tout le pataplan si le coeur vous en dit!!!**


End file.
